Otachi (Kaiju)
|image = |givename = |breech = January 8, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'' |class = IV |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 207 ft (63m)Otachi Stats |weight = 19, 690 tons |speed = 9 |strength = 6 |armor = 7 |toxicity = Severe |behavior = Winged Fury: combined low center of gravity pounces with airborne attack patterns |weak = Underbelly, horn extrusions |power = Flight Secondary lifeforce Acid sack |target = Hong Kong |jaeger = Cherno Alpha Crimson Typhoon }} Otachi is a Category IV Kaiju. Biology As with Leatherback, Otachi is one of the largest and heaviest Category IV Kaiju to make landfall. It is larger than other Kaiju types in terms of length, though not mass. Otachi appears to walk on all fours, instead of standing upright like some other types of Kaiju. Her anatomy consists of two short legs and long, four digit hand-wings that bear a striking resemblance to a Pterosaur`s wing which she can use to fly. Her wings are stored inside her forearms for protection, folding out from an elongated, double-jointed fifth digit.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Otachi is capable of flight to the edge of space, even when her legs are carrying something as heavy as a Jaeger. She has a long tail with vibrant blue rings that run on the side up to her chest, as well as three prehensile pincers on the end of the tail; the tail is a potent weapon that can be used as a club or claw against Jaegers. The facial structure of Otachi is made up of a long neck, plated and ridged, and her head includes a large, powerful jaw and is marked by a signature crest on between her forehead and snout, with two extra, golden eyes on each front of the crest. The crest is curved in the front, with a long, sturdy spike protruding from the back for protection of the eyes. The bottom jaw is capable of splitting in two to spit from the pouch (below the maw). Her tongue has a flowering and bioluminescent structure which she apparently uses either as a grasping mechanism or sensing organ (similar in function to a snake's vomeronasal organ). She also has a sac under her neck that can be engorged to spit a blue, extremely corrosive acid, as seen when it melts the thick armor of a Jaeger and when it it easily liquifies the side of an office building. History Otachi emerges and heads for Hong Kong with the intention of hunting down Newton Geiszler, along with Leatherback, another Category IV Kaiju. Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha are deployed to intercept them, while the third Jaeger, Striker Eureka remained on the sidelines as it was given orders not to engage. For the initial part of the battle, Otachi single-handedly engages Crimson and Cherno. Otachi springs out of the ocean, using its barbed tail to knock over Crimson. Crimson's triplets get their machine up and use their signature attack: the "Thundercloud" formation and activate all three of Crimson's rotating claws. In the melee, Otachi successfully parries two of Crimson's claws and crushes them. Crimson counter attacks by grabbing Otachi's claws, using its flexibility to hop over it and then tossing the Kaiju over to Cherno Alpha, who grabs her in a headlock and pummels her repeatedly, until she uses her tail to knock over Cherno. As Crimson comes back to attack Otachi again, its pilots are ignorant of the pincer at the end of Otachi's tail, which crushes and rips out the Jaeger's Conn-Pod and the decapitated Jaeger collapses into the bay. As Cherno Alpha does its taunting gesture and advances, Otachi spits a stream of acid at the Jaeger, melting the heavy armor in his head and chest and causing the reactor to leak, slowing down Cherno. Striker tries to run to Cherno Alpha's aid, but before he can get there, Leatherback takes advantage of the situation. Springing from the sea, Leatherback jumps at Cherno from behind and Otachi rips off one of the Jaeger's arms. Otachi proceeds to intercept Striker Eureka, as Leatherback finishes off Cherno Alpha. Intercepting Striker Eureka, the superior Jaeger gives her a massive beating and was moments away from killing her with his chest missiles, but Leatherback disables Striker with his EMP. While Leatherback stays back to observe and taunt the disabled Striker, Otachi heads to land to hunt down Newton. She manages to track him down to a public Kaiju refuge, but before she can devour him, she is forced to face Gipsy Danger. Gipsy drags an oil tanker, utilizing it as a giant makeshift club. Otachi blindly charges but is repelled by Gipsy's clubbing attacks. Changing strategy, Otachi uses her pincer tail to grab the ship and hurl it away and then tail-smacks Gipsy Danger away while she recovers and hides among the huge buildings. She then re-engages Gipsy, ambushing it through a building and ramming it through another building, then drags it through a third, before Gipsy can counter attack and gain some space between itself and Otachi, she tries to melt Gipsy with her acid, but Gipsy dodges and rams its right hand into her throat, intent on ripping out her acid sac. Otachi counterattacks by trying to use her tail pincer to crush Gipsy's head, but the Jaeger sprays coolant gases from its left side to freeze Otachi's tail and shatters it, then rips out her acid sac from her neck. Enraged and in agony, Otachi leaps onto Gipsy and takes flight. She drags Gipsy through several buildings and climbs into the stratosphere. As the pilot's oxygen begins to drain, Gipsy successfully deploys its chain sword and cuts her in half, ending the battle as the two fall back to earth. However, Otachi was apparently pregnant at the time of the fight. After Otachi hits the ground her offspring emerges from the dead body. Her offspring would cause trouble all on its own before its own death. Trivia *Otachi means "big sword" in Japanese. *According to Guillermo del Toro, Otachi is female.Pacific Rim: Commentary with Guillermo Del Toro *According to Travis Beacham, Otachi is not the only Kaiju that can fly.Travis Beacham: Is Otachi the only flying Kaiju? *In the novelization of the film, Otachi's tail acts independently of the rest of his body after it is severed by Gipsy Danger.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization *Otachi is a playable DLC character in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *Otachi is one of the more cunning Kaiju after Slattern. *The stripes on Otachi's underside are caused by Crimson Typhoon's Thundercloud formation. Gallery Promotional close up of otachi.jpg|A close up of the head of Otachi. She is about to fight Striker Eureka in Sydney Harbour near the Sydney Harbor Bridge pacific rim sydney battle.jpg|Otachi prepares to fight off Striker Eureka near the Sydney Harbour Bridge the otachi.jpg|Otachi rising from the sea Otachi Character Poster.jpg|Otachi Character Poster File:Pos-coNMQk9U1.jpg|Jaws-style poster File:Pos-co12.jpg|Comic-Con 2013 poster otachi_2.jpg|Otachi as she appears in Pacific Rim: The Video Game PRTVG Otachi.jpg Screenshots otachi facing cherno.jpg|Otachi facing Cherno Alpha Screenshot (110).png|Note how the jaw splits. Otachi leatherback vs Cherno ALpha.jpg|Otachi destroys Cherno Alpha with the help of Leatherback. Otachi_close_up.jpg Otachi Flower Tongue.jpg otachi versus gipsy danger.jpg|Otachi prepares to fight Gipsy Danger in the streets of Hong Kong. File:Gipsy_Danger_vs_Otachi_Orbit.jpg|Gipsy Danger kills Otachi. File:Otachi_flying_with_Gipsy.jpg|Otachi takes Gipsy on a joy ride. OtachiEmerging.png|Otachi emerging from the breach Otachi8bd.png Otachiwings.png|Otachi unfurling her wings File:Pr-inside-otachi.jpg|Chau's organ harvesters inside Otachi Concept Art close up of otachi2.jpg|A close up of the head of Otachi in the tie-in art book, Pacific Rim: Man, Machines and Monsters Otachi Concept 01.jpg|Concept art of Otachi's internal system Otachi Concept 02.jpg File:Art-otachi0020.jpg Otachi Model 05.png Otachi Model 04.jpg Otachi Model 03.jpg Otachi Model 01.jpg Otachi Model 02.jpg Otachi Model 06.jpg ConceptOtachi.png ConceptOtachi3.png ConceptOtachi4.png References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Category IV